Restraint
by kellegirl
Summary: Cloud wants to feel powerless in bed, but his strength makes it difficult to hold him. Leon finally finds a way to restrain the powerful fighter. Bondage, smut, yaoi.


_Me: I got a new penname! I think this should allow me to post smut without being found out. So this is actually my kiriban for Y!gallery for getting 8000 page views. I alternately call it 'How Many Way I can Tie Cloud Up'. _

_Disclaimer: I own....I own....um....not the characters, that's for sure._

_Warning: Heavy bondage, oral, anal, vain attempt at characterization, and of course yaoi.  
_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Two sets of blue eyes stared down at the snapped metal distastefully. "How the hell did you do that?" Leon finally asked.

"They just snapped," Cloud said defensively, "It's not my fault you got cheap handcuffs."

"Those were not cheap," the brunet countered, "Those were titanium."

"Really?" the blond picked them up curiously.

"Yes, how did you snap them?" Leon asked again.

"I just flexed," the blond fighter muttered, "Not my fault that I'm so strong, believe me."

Leon sighed heavily, running a hand through his chocolate locks. He couldn't say that he was very pleased with the situation, those cuffs had been expensive after all, but he couldn't exactly blame Cloud. When the blond had suggested using restraints in bed the mercenary had been rather leery for this exact reason. It made sense that the ex-SOLDIER would find the idea of being powerless enticing, but it didn't change the fact that he was powerful, insanely so. The brunet had gone to great lengths to find the strongest handcuffs he could, but apparently they didn't make handcuff strong enough to hold the blond. What he needed was to make it so Cloud couldn't even flex his muscles, to completely immobilize hm. He'd need supplies.

"You're plotting again," Cloud muttered.

"Just figuring out how to make this work," Leon scowled.

"No," the blond shook his head slightly, "You're plotting. You get that same look when you're trying to figure out how to make Yuffie do some actual work."

"Well, it's kind of the same thing. Look, let's just give this a rest for now and I'll figure out how to do it at a later date, okay?"

"Fine," the ex-SOLDIER shrugged.

X_x_X_x

A week later found the pair sitting on the bed once again, Leon smiling smugly while Cloud just stared slack jawed at the assortment of restraints laid out before him. "I hate when you plot," the blond finally said.

"You wanted to give it a try," Leon pointed out, "It would be unfair of you to back out now."

"You just want to tie me up," Cloud grumbled as he poked the wrists cuffs.

"Kind of," the brunet admitted, "But you asked first. It's not like I can't get you out quickly either, there's a release on it so if we're attacked I just snap it and there's no problem"

"Where did you even find all this?" Cloud asked, choosing to ignore what Leon was saying.

"There's a shop in Halloween Town," the mercenary shrugged slightly, "Tifa told me about it."

"Oh I did not need to know that," the blond pressed his palms to his eyes as if to drive the image out.

"Look, let's just try it, if you don't like it I'll let you out and that's the end of it."

Cloud sat silently for a moment, mulling it over in his head. Leon watched as the blond examined the restraints again, turning them over in his hands and lightly tugging on them as if to verify their strength. "Fine," he finally whispered, his eyes not quite meeting Leon's.

The brunet smiled encouragingly as he leaned forward, claiming the blonde's lips. Cloud hesitated for a moment before opening up to him and Leon had to fight the frown that threatened to take his lips. He hadn't realized that all the equipment he had gotten would upset the blond, it was just what was necessary. It did make sense though. Cloud hadn't really gone into detail about what had happened to him, but from what he had gathered it had not been pretty. The blond wanted to feel human instead of freakishly strong, that made restraining seem exciting. To be completely immobilized may be a little too close to what had happened. It did sadden Leon a bit that Cloud didn't immediately trust him not to do anything that would cause him harm, but it was unavoidable. He'd just have to take things slow.

Gently slipping his tongue into the blonde's mouth, Leon brought one hand up to cup Cloud's cheek. The ex-SOLDIER was tense beneath his hand, but allowed it. Rubbing his thumb in soft circles, the brunet slowly deepened the kiss, smiling softly when he felt Cloud relax into it. When a hand came up to grip his hair Leon felt confident in moving things forward. Trailing his hand down the blonde's neck, the mercenary began to lean Cloud backwards, slowly lowering him onto his back. When he found himself laying flat on the bed the blond tensed slightly, but the brunet had anticipated this, deftly distracting him by running his free hand up Cloud's thigh to grip his sex.

The blond groaned slightly, his hand tightening its grip on Leon's hair. Bringing his other hand up to pull Leon's hips against his own, Cloud tried his best to relax. The brunet hummed his approval as he settled over the blond. Taking his hand off Cloud's neck, Leon gently gripped the wrist that was buried in his hair. Breaking the kiss to watch the slightly smaller male, the mercenary guided the hand he gripped above Cloud's head. The blond worried his lip with his teeth, but made no move to fight the other. Relinquishing his hold on the blonde's stiffening groin, Leon took hold of the hand on his waist and guided it up to rest above Cloud's head as well.

"Hold still," the brunet murmured.

Cloud was breathing heavily, his teeth nearly drawing blood as he chewed his lip, but he didn't move. Lightly Leon laid his lips back over the blonde's, stopping him from hurting himself. While Cloud allowed his mouth to be dominated by the brunet, the mercenary reached for the leather wrist cuffs. Breaking the kiss so he could watch what he was doing, Leon ground his hips against the blond to keep him distracted. Cloud whimpered slightly when the soft padding that lined the cuff pressed against his skin, but didn't move to pull away as it was fastened in place. Glancing up, the blond watched as the other cuff was fastened, a metal bar between them keeping his hands apart at a comfortable distance.

"You okay?" Leon questioned softly.

"I'm fine," the blond whispered, but his voice shook slightly.

"We can stop if you want," the brunet said as he nuzzled Cloud's neck, nipping the flesh lightly.

"No," the ex-SOLDIER replied, arching his neck to give better access, "I'm fine."

Not wanting to push the issue, Leon sat back and grabbed the arm restraints. Watching Cloud's face for any signs of true discomfort, the brunet fastened a cuff to each bicep before fitting another bar between them. "Can you push your arms together?" he asked.

A frown crossed Cloud's face and he looked up at the restraints. Leon could see the muscles in his arms tense, but the restraints didn't budge. "No," there was a hint of worry in the blonde's voice.

"So I got them strong enough to hold you," the brunet said softly, "But if anything happens I just pull this little tab here and the cuff comes undone. It's not going to hold you if we need to get you out fast, okay?"

Cloud nodded and Leon could see the tension fade from his form. Leaning forward again, the brunet kissed the blond, forcing his tongue into his mouth this time. Running calloused hands over the blonde's bare abdomen, Leon flicked his fingers against Cloud's nipples. When a low groan answered his actions, the brunet did it again, this time mimicking the motion with his tongue against the blonde's. Cloud arched into his touch that time, gently sucking the wet appendage in his mouth in response. Rubbing his fingers in slow circles, the brunet trailed his mouth away from the blonde's, gently nipping at Cloud's jaw as he made his way to the ex-SOLDIER's exposed neck.

A soft gasp escaped the blond when Leon bit down on his neck. It wasn't a gently bite, but then again if it had been there wouldn't have been any response from the blond. Groaning a little more loudly, Cloud arched against the body above him, unconsciously tugging on his arms. The wonderful fingers left his nipples, but before Cloud could protest Leon had replaced them with his mouth. Crying out as teeth scraped over the sensitive flesh, the blond threw his head back. He could feel Leon smirking against his flesh and in retaliation smacked him with one of his legs.

The mercenary caught the leg mid kick and sat up once again. Looking down at the blond, Leon smiled softly before hooking a finger in Cloud's boxers, pulling them down and exposing his arousal. The ex-SOLDIER hissed as the air hit his sensitive flesh, but allowed himself to be disrobed all the same. Leon allowed himself a moment to appreciate the sight of the smaller male spread out in front of him for a moment before reaching for another set of restraints. Sapphire eyes watched him nervously, but the mercenary made sure that Cloud saw the release tab again and the blond relaxed slightly.

Gently fastening a cuff to the blonde's ankle, Leon pressed his leg up, bending it in a way that would have been uncomfortable for anyone who was any less flexible. As soon as Cloud's leg was bent against his chest, Leon grabbed another cuff, this one going around his thigh before another rod was put between them to keep the blonde's leg bent at a lewd angle. Quickly putting another restraint on the other leg, the brunet admired his handy work for a moment. Cloud was completely exposed to him, his legs bent and spread apart, arms high above his head. There was a definite nervous glint to his sapphire eyes though.

"You still okay?" Leon questioned softly.

"I'm…I'll be fine. Let's just do this, okay?" Cloud blushed softly as he realized what he must look like.

The brunet smiled slightly at his lover, but he knew it was just a show at the moment. The blonde's arousal was definitely waning, something that was not acceptable. Leaning forward, Leon caught Cloud's erection in his mouth, lightly sucking on the head. Cloud let loose a very undignified scream, his back arching as much as the position he was in would allow. Reaching blindly, Leon grabbed the lube from the night stand as he began to bob his head, slowly taking more and more of the blonde's arousal into his mouth.

Cloud was panting softly, his head pressed firmly into the pillow below him. He groaned loudly when Leon managed to take him in all the way to the base of his dick. He went slightly cross eyed when the brunet pressed his tongue against the underside of his cock and slowly drew back up. Groaning something that could have been Leon's name, the blond tried to press himself up into the wet heat surrounding him, but found himself unable to. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a cold wet touch at his entrance, but immediately relaxed once he realized it was just the brunet's finger. Breathing deeply, Cloud accepted Leon's finger as it entered his body.

Humming slightly at the blonde's submissiveness, Leon slipped his finger easily inside him, gently pumping it as he waited for the tight passage to dilate for him. Sucking hard on the appendage in his mouth to distract the blond, Leon was able to elicit a raw cry from Cloud. Feeling the pressure around his finger lessen, the brunet slipped a second finger, getting a small sound of discomfort in response. Gently searching for the small knot of nerves within the blond, Leon did his best to distract from the discomfort by applying more pressure with his mouth. He could hear Cloud whimpering slightly, a sign that he was surely getting close, and backed off slightly.

Suddenly the blond tensed beneath him, a low guttural groan breaking free from his throat. Drawing his mouth away to great protest, Leon worked the spot within Cloud's passage. Watching the blond pant helplessly, Leon had to strangle the urge to simply take him at that moment. He had to make sure that Cloud was fully prepared to receive him, he was not a small man after all. Easing a third finger into the blond, the mercenary watched as Cloud began to mewl slightly and knew just how close to losing it he really was. While the blond was still distracted, Leon reached to his side, inconspicuously grabbing the last restraint.

Cloud's eyes snapped open when he felt cold metal encircling the base of his dick. Looking down, the blond saw the cock ring shining slightly in the light and scowled. He was about to demand that it be removed when a particularly hard jab to his prostate sent his thoughts scattering. He groaned slightly when Leon withdrew his fingers, wanting that delicious pressure back. Glancing at the brunet, Cloud watched hungrily as Leon pulled his own boxers down and reached for the lube once again.

Leon glanced at the blond, enjoying the way he licked his lips slightly when the brunet spread the lube over himself. Gently settling himself between Cloud's hips, Leon caught the blonde's eyes with his own, holding them as he slowly entered. Feeling the ex-SOLDIER tense slightly, the brunet leaned down to capture his lips, forcing his tongue into his mouth and mimicking his movements with the wet appendage. Cloud moaned softly, sucking on Leon's tongue as he tried to push his own hips up to meet the brunet's, but finding that he was truly immobilized by the restraints.

Slowly Leon sank into the blond, reveling in the feel of the tight heat around him. Finally he was buried to the base and he just sat there, waiting for Cloud to adjust. The blond panted heavily against the brunet's mouth, willing his body to adjust faster. Leon moved his mouth from Cloud's to his neck, sucking on the bite mark he had left earlier. The blond groaned slightly and Leon felt him tense. Unsure as to what was going on, the brunet leaned back so that he could look into Cloud's eyes.

"Move," the blond growled.

Nodding silently, Leon drew his hips back, slowly sinking back into the tight heat of Cloud's body. The blond groaned slightly, his head tilting back and mouth opening to pant heavily. Leon whispered the blond fighter's name softly before pushing back in a little harder. Cloud tensed, a surprised yelp of pleasure bursting from his lips. Smirking at the response he got, Leon pumped in at the same angle with more force, drawing a raw cry from the blond this time.

Cloud's eyes were wide and unfocussed as the brunet pushed into his body. Jolts of pleasure rocked through his abdomen and pelvis with each thrust as his prostate was struck. Groaning Leon's name, the blond arched as much as the restraints allowed, desperately trying to push himself against the brunet. The mercenary seemed to get the point, thrusting faster and harder into his body. Cloud balled his hands into fists as he tried to pull away from the arm braces, but it was useless. He could feel his cock dribbling, but the ring at its base prevented him from coming. Cloud honestly felt like he was going to explode though. The heat coiled and lashed out in his gut and electricity seemed to spark through his body every time it was entered.

Cloud screamed incoherently when he felt a hand fist his length. It was too much, his prostate being his with every powerful movement of Leon's hips, his cock being stroked so expertly, he was going to die, he just knew it. Desperate whimpering sounds burst from his throat and had he been slightly more coherent he would have cringed at how pathetic he sounded. Luckily he was far too engrossed in the pure sensation of everything to care. He just wanted to move, to release, to touch Leon, to do something other than lie there, but he couldn't. It was too intense. When he thought he was truly going to lose his mind, Cloud felt the ring slip off his length. With a raw desperate cry of Leon's name, the blond came in several thick spurts. Distantly he was aware of Leon grunting his own name, but Cloud was far too gone to care.

The brunet allowed himself to be driven over the edge by the tight spasms around his cock, spilling himself into the blond with a low grunt. Bowing his head slightly, the mercenary caught his breath for a moment before pulling out of the blond. Rolling to the side, Leon rested beside Cloud, smirking slightly at the completely dazed and helpless look on the blonde's face. As soon as he felt that he had control over his muscles again, the brunet reached over and uncuffed the blond. Gently guiding Cloud's legs down to rest on the bed, Leon reached up and undid his arms. The blond seemed too dazed to truly realize he was freed, and the mercenary guided them down to rest beside him as well.

After about ten minutes of silence a grin crossed Cloud's face. "We are keeping those restraints," the blond declared.

"So you liked it?" Leon raised an eyebrow slightly.

In response Cloud simply brought their lips together in a punishing kiss.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Me: So there is my y!gallery kiriban number 1. I have an Axel strip tease as my other which will be going up shortly. That's my usual humor rather than just straight smut. Please let me know what you think, of both the story and the new name._


End file.
